


Hope Is What Let Them Survive [DM17-01]

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Series: DannyMay 17 [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, M/M, halfa plus his mate, have fun with that!, it's "pick a pairing"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: There was only so much a halfa could survive. Has the time finally came, or will his mate save him?Any pairing containing halfa and another person.





	Hope Is What Let Them Survive [DM17-01]

"I'm dying..."  
  
He was lying on the floor in the pool of his own blood. Partly red, partly green, the halfa blood.  
  
"No! No, there's still hope, please..."  
  
Everything hurt, but his soulmate's cries hurt his heart the most. He couldn't stand to look as they have to watch him die, his life [sweeping] through their fingers.  
  
He swore to protect them. And now what, he was going to die on them?  
  
No matter how much it hurt him, he shook his head.  
  
"Please," he said weakly, his strength leaving him quickly. "Don't blame yourself for that."  
  
He knew them. They were going to say it was their fault, that they could protect him, that they failed him...  
  
His own stupidity.  
  
Possible years of living together, and he let it all go in one act of heroic stupidity.  
  
He just couldn't let the possibility pass.  
  
"No, please..." Their face was marked with wet trails left by tears. They were still the most beautiful person in the whole universe for him, even though their cheeks were puffy and their eyes were a little red. They were all dirty from the fight and got a cut on the cheek. He regretted he wouldn't be able to clean it.  
  
"No!" They screamed. "I am not going to just let you die!"  
  
There was nothing they could do. Both of them knew it. The GiW somehow managed to hit him with their new weapon. He wasn't going to survive this time around.  
  
"You've got the halfa immune system, you're gonna be fine!"  
  
He could feel himself dying. That was an awful feeling, but he was kind of glad he was aware of it. At least there wouldn't be disappointment if he hoped he would manage to get out of it alive.  
  
Sometimes he was really glad the Accident gave him the taste of death. Now he knew when to back of, when the situation became dire. Or, at least, he had known.  
  
It was too late now.  
  
They were still crying at his side. He wished he could do anything to comfort them, but... He didn't want to lie.  
  
The amount of lying he did since the Accident was enough for a lifetime, and it wasn't even a full lifetime. To almost everyone... His life wasn't a very moral life...  
  
"Hey," he tried. He wasn't very good with words, but maybe that'll distract them for a moment. "You know i love you, right?"  
  
He never said it so openly before. He preferred actions over words, to show his affection rather than sprouting words that could have no meaning.  
  
They started crying even harder.  
  
Welp, there goes his comforting attempt. He always sucked.  
  
"Please, don't blame yourself." He repeated. That was important right now. Not the false hope for miraculous recovery, not any stupid cheese nonsense. His main goal was to ensure the calmest possible future life for his soulmate.  
  
There wouldn't really be a 'calm life', but he was determined to at least make them free of guilt.  
  
"But it WAS my fault!" they almost shouted. They were kneeling with his head in their lap, it was the single most comfortable position he ever was in. He would like to be crawled in their arms, but... Well, that wouldn't sit well with his stomach. Like, literally, his stomach was one giant pulp of meat and guts. "If only I came a little bit earlier, if only I distracted them a bit better-"  
  
"It's NOT your fault." He was going to succeed, even if he was going to die in the process. "I was reckless, I didn't check my environment. You're not my bodyguard, you're my life-partner, it's not your responsibility to-"  
  
"I love you." They said.  
  
He was a bit surprised. Yes, they said it often, but it sounded different this time.  
  
"Please don't hate me."  
  
Hate them? He couldn't even if he trie-  
  
His vision started getting blurry. He could still feel the pain of needle over the darkness surrounding him. With no idea what was it, he looked at his loved one...  
  
Just to get sucked into the thermos.

***  
He started regaining consciousness after some time. He had no idea how much of a time, but judging by the fact he was in a hospital bed (comfortable one!) he supposed quite a  
lot time has passed.  
  
The wound was professionally wrapped and he suspected there were probably some stitches inside.  
  
The door opened, and the love of his life has entered with a tray.  
  
Good thing there was only a few containers and bottles instead of a glass or a plate, as the first thing they did after spotting him awake on the bed was to drop it.  
  
"You're back!" they shouted happily and wrapped him in their arms.  
  
He flinched at the pain in the stomach but he embraced hem with the arm without IV.  
  
"I wasn't aware I went anywhere." He tried to joke, but his throat was so dry he barely managed to croak it out.  
  
They jumped to the water bottle left on the floor, uncapped it and handed to him, all in one fluid movement.  
  
He loved them so very much the words couldn't even express it.  
  
The water soothed his throat.  
  
"I love you." He said softly."  
  
They eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"You're not dying..." They drawled, confused.  
  
The pang in his heart at the realization the love of his life thinks he would be only able to tell them he loves them when death looks into his eyes...  
  
"I know. But I'm not going to leave this world without telling you this thousand times over."  
  
He smiled at their love-stricken face.  
  
“I love you too, so, so much.”


End file.
